cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/Czech
Misc : cookie: sušenka : cookiePlural: sušenky : perSecond: za sekundu : menu: menu : stats: ''statistiky : ''stastistics: statistiky : updates: aktualizace : store: obchod : general: základní : prestige: prestiž : total: dohromady : producing: produkuje : sell: prodat : upgrades unlocked: vylepšení odemčena : unlocked: odemčeno : achievements: úspěchy : milk: mléko : orangeJuice: pomerančový džus : raspberryMilk: malinové mléko : chocolateMilk: čokoládové mléko : plainMilk: čisté mléko : prestigeNote: (Poznámka : každý nebeský úlomek přidává +2% CpS v násobiteli. Dostanete více úlomků resetováním hry s více sušenkami.) : milkNote: (Poznámka : mléko se získává přes úspěchy. Mléko může po čase odemknout unikátní vylepšení.) : shadowAchievement: stinné úspěchy : shadowNote: (Tyto úspěchy se dají získat buď jen extrémně obtížně, nebo jsou prostě nefér. Nedávají mléko.) ''Buildings '''Cursor' : singularName: kurzor : pluralName: kurzorů : actionName: vyklikáno : description: Automaticky klikne každých 10 sekund. Grandma : singularName: babička : pluralName: babiček : actionName: upečeno : description: Hezká babička, která peče více sušenek. Farm : singularName: farma : pluralName: farem : actionName: sklizeno : description: Pěstuje sušenkové rostliny ze sušenkových semen. Factory : singularName: továrna : pluralName: továren : actionName: vyrobeno : description: Produkuje velká množství sušenek. Mine : singularName: důl : pluralName: dolů : actionName: vytěženo : description: Těží sušenkové těsto a čokoládové úlomky. Shipment : singularName: doprava raketoplánem : pluralName: doprav raketoplánem : actionName: dopraveno : description: Přiváží čerstvé sušenky ze sušenkové planety. Alchemy lab : singularName: alchymistická laboratoř : pluralName: alchymistických laboratoří : actionName: transmutováno : description: Přeměňuje zlato na sušenky ! Portal : singularName: portál : pluralName: portálů : actionName: navráceno : description: Otevírá dveře do Sušenkového vesmíru. Time machine : singularName: stroj času : pluralName: strojů času : actionName: obnoveno : description: Přináší sušenky z minulosti, předtím, než byly vůbec kdy snězeny. Antimatter condenser : singularName: kondenzátor antihmoty : pluralName: kondenzátorů antihmoty : actionName: kondenzováno : description: Kondenzuje antihmotu ve vesmíru na sušenky. News ticker Cookie based : 0: Cítíš se na výrobu sušenek, ale nikdo je nechce jíst. : 5: Tvá první dávka šla do koše. Sousední mýval se jí sotva dotknul. : 50: Tvá rodina souhlasí, že bys měl péct sušenky. : 100: Tvé sušenky jsou populární v sousedství. : 500: Lidé začínají mluvit o tvých sušenkách. : 1,000: O tvých sušenkách se hovoří na míle daleko. : 3,000: Tvé sušenky jsou známé po celém městě! : 6,000: Tvé sušenky přilákaly všechny chlapce z ulice. : 10,000: Tvé sušenky mají vlastní webovou stránku! : 20,000: Tvé sušenky stojí hodně peněz. : 30,000: Tvé sušenky se prodávají velmi dobře i ve vzdálených zemích. : 40,000: Lidé přicházejí z dalekých míst, aby ochutnali tvé sušenky. : 60,000: Králové a královny z celého světa si užívají tvé sušenky. : 80,000: Existují muzea zaměřená na tvé sušenky. : 100,000: Na počest tvých sušenek byl stanoven státní svátek. : 200,000: Tvé sušenky byly jmenovány divem světa. : 300,000: Historické knihy obsahují celé kapitoly o tvých sušenkách. : 450,000: Tvé sušenky byly umístěny pod dohled vlády. : 600,000: Celá planeta si užívá tvé sušenky! : 1,000,000: Zvláštní stvoření ze sousedních planet chtějí ochutnat tvé sušenky. : 5,000,000: Starověcí bohové se probudili, aby ochutnali tvé sušenky. : 10,000,000: Bytosti z jiných dimenzí přešly do té naší, jen, aby ochutnaly tvé sušenky. : 30,000,000: Tvé sušenky začaly cítit. : 100,000,000: Vesmír se přeměnil na sušenkové těsto na molekulární úrovni. : 300,000,000: Tvé sušenky přepisují fundamentální zákony vesmíru. : 1,000,000,000: Místní televizní stanice vysílá 10-ti minutový segment o tvých sušenkách. Úspěch! (vyhráváš sušenku) : 10,000,000,000: Je na čase přestat hrát 10,000 Cookies Novinky : objeveno, že sušenky random u random! Novinky : objeveno, že sušenky dělají random random! Novinky : sušenky testovány na random, nebyly nalezeny žádné negativní účinky. Novinky: sušenky nečekaně populární mezi random! Novinky : nehezké boule nalezeny na random poblíž sušenkového střediska; "vždycky takhle vypadali", říkají biologové. Novinky : nové druhy random objeveny ve vzdálené zemi; "jo, chutnají jako sušenky", říkají biologové." Novinky : "random", odhaluje celebrita. Novinky : doktoři random Novinky : sušenky chutnají skvěle s pečenými random, říká kontroverzní kuchař. Novinky : "obsahují vaše sušenky random?", ptá se PSA a varuje před padělanými sušenkami. Novinky : vědci předpovídají hrozící, se sušenkami spojený "konec světa"; toto se ve vysoké společnosti stalo vtipem. Novinky : muž vykrádá banku, kupuje si sušenky. Novinky : co dělá ty sušenky tak chutné? "Pravděpodobně všechno to *****, které do nich dávají", říká anonymní tipovač. Novinky : objeven muž alergický na sušenky; "to je ale podivín", říká rodina. Novinky : cizí politici se zapletli do skandálu s pašováním sušenek. Novinky : sušenky jsou nyní populárnější než random, říká studie. Novinky : epidemie obezita zasáhla národ; experti zavrhují random. Novinky : nedostatek sušenek zasáhl město, lidé byli donuceni jíst muffiny; "to není to samé", připouští starosta. Novinky : "přiznejte si to, všechen ten rozruch kvůli sušenkám je trochu příliš", říká zmatený idiot. Novinky : film zrušen kvůli nedostatku sušenek; "všichni sedí doma a jí sušenky", lamentuje režisér. Novinky : komik donucen zrušit svou rutinní sušenkovou show kvůli nesouvisejícím střevním potížím. Novinky : nové náboženství založené na sušenkách otřáslo národem. Novinky : nález fosílie dokazuje existenci organismů založených na sušenkách z doby před Kambrijskou explozí, říkají vědci. Novinky : zabaveny záhadné ilegální sušenky; "chutnají příšerně", říká polcie. Novinky : muž nalezen mrtvý kvůli jezení sušenek; vyšetřovatelé se přiklánějí k hypotéze "práskač mafie". Novinky : "vesmír sebe sám opakuje ve smyčce," tvrdí výzkumník; "jeho sušenky jsou na doraz." Novinky : malý sušenkový incident přeměnil celé město v popel; sousední města chtějí přispět na rekonstrukci. Novinky : jsou naše média kontrolována sušenkovým průmyslem? To by kildně mohla být pravda, říká šílený konspirační teoretik. Novinky : sušenky jsou populární pro všechny věkové skupiny, včetně vyvíjejícího se plodu, říká studie.; Novinky : sušenková příchuť random Novinky : všechny sušenkové restaurace otevřeny. K dostání jídla jako dušené sušenky, sušenkový thermidor, a jako desert : krep. Novinky : sušenky mohou být klíčem k random, říkají vědci. Building based 1 Grandma "Navlhči sušenky." -babička "Jsme hezké babičky." -babička "Věčné otroctví." -babička "Dej babičce pusu." -babička "Proč mě nenavštívíš častěji?" -babička "Zavolej mi..." -babička 50 Grandmas "Absolutně nechutné." -babička "Dělá se mi z tebe špatně." -babička "Znechucuješ mě." -babička "Povstaneme." -babička "Začíná to." -babička "Brzy bude po všem." -babička "Mohl jsi to zastavit." -babička 1 Farm Novinky : sušenkové farmy podezřelé ze zaměstnávání nehlášené postarší pracovní síly! Novinky : sušenkové farmy do našich řek vypouštějí znečišťující čokoládu, říkají vědci! Novinky : spor o geneticky modifikovaných sušenkách zasahuje farmáře! Novinky : sušenky z volného výběhu jsou populární mezi dnešní mládeží, říkají specialisté. Novinky : sušenky z farem se zdají nevhodné pro vegany, říkají odborníci na stravu. 1 Factory Novinky : továrny na sušenky spojovány s globálním oteplováním! Novinky : sušenkové továrny se zapletly do kauzy o čokoládovém počasí! Novinky : přišla chvíle továren na sušenky, robotické jednotky by měly nahradit pracovní sílu! Novinky : továrny na sušenky jsou pod tlakem - pracovníci se dožadují normálního platu, ne v podobě sušenek! Novinky : sušenky z továren spojovány s obezitou, říká studie. 1 Mine Novinky : 2 and 1002 horníků mrtvých po katastrofě v čokoládovém dole! Novinky : 2 and 1002 horníků uvězněno ve zříceném čokoládovém dole! Novinky : objeveno, že čokoládové doly způsobují zemětřesení a závrty! Novinky : čokoládový důl vychýlen, zaplavuje vesnici čokoládou! Novinky : v hlubinách čokoládového dolu nalezen domov "zvláštních, čokoládových bytostí"! 1 Shipment Novinky : objevena nová čokoládová planeta, stává se terčem raketoplánů obchodujících se sušenkami! Novinky : nalezena masivní čokoládová planeta s jádrem z 99.8% certifikované čisté tmavé čokolády! Novinky : vesmírná turistika je na vzestupu, vzdálené planety přitahují mnoho znuděných milionářů! Novinky : na vzdálené planetě nalezeny organismy založené na čokoládě! Novinky : starobylé artefakty na pečení nalezeny na vzdálené planetě; "děsivá implikace", říkají experti. 1 Alchemy Lab Novinky : národní zásoby zlata se více a více ztenčují kvůli přeměně tohoto dokonalého minerálu na sušenky! Novinky : čokoládová bižuterie je slušivá, zlato a diamanty "jenom výstřelek", říkají specialisté. Novinky : objeveno, že stříbro lze transmutovat na bílou čokoládu! Novinky : poškozená alchymistická laboratoř vyřazena z provozu, přeměňovala sušenky na nepotřebné zlato. Novinky : puristé se vyhýbají sušenkám vyrobeným v alchymistických laboratořích! 1 Portal Novinky : národ se stále více obává kvůli znepokojujícím stvořením objevujícím se z dimenzionálních portálů! Novinky : dimenzionální portály spojovány s katastrofou pohlcování měst! Novinky : turistika v sušenkovém vesmíru populární mezi znuděnými teenagery! Úmrtnost 73%! Novinky : portály do sušenkového vesmíru způsobují rychlé stárnutí a závislost na pečení, říká studie. Novinky : "nepobývejte příliš blízko portálů," říkají specialisté; "vaše děti se stanou divné a poškozené uvnitř." 1 Time Machine Novinky : stroje času spojovány se skandálem přepisování historie! Nebo... Ne? Novinky : stroje času používány při ilegálním turismu napříč časem! Novinky : sušenky přinesené z minulosti "nejsou vhodné ke konzumaci", říkají historikové. Novinky : mnoho historických postav nevysvětlitelně vyměněno za mluvící hroudy těsta! Novinky : "Viděl jsem budoucnost," říká obsluhovač stroje času, "a znovu tam nechci." 1 Antimatter Condenser Novinky : první kondenzátor antihmoty úspěšně spuštěn, nerozbíjí realitu! Novinky : "ještě jednou mi vysvětlete, proč potřebujeme akcelerátory částic na pečení sušenek?" ptá se svůdná místní žena. Novinky : "odhalení struktury reality dělá ty sušenky tak moc chutnější", tvrdí vědci. Novinky : celé město spolykáno černou dírou vyvolanou kndenzátory antihmoty; důvěryhodnější zdroje tvrdí, že město ve skutečnosti "nikdy neexistovalo"! Novinky : výzkumy zjistily, co sušenkový průmysl potřebuje, první a nejdůležitější, je "více magnetů". |} Grandmapocalypse based : appeased1: "scvrkni se" -babička : appeased2: "svíjej se" -babička : appeased3: "usuš se" -babička : appeased4: "hlodej se" -babička : appeased5: "Znovu povstaneme." -babička : appeased6: "Pouhý nezdar." -babička : appeased7: "Ještě nejsme nasycené." -babička : appeased8: "Příliš pozdě." -babička Category:Translation